justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
Just Dance 2015
Just Dance 2015 is a game in the ''Just Dance'' series and is the sixth installment in the series. The game returns to the Wii, Wii U, Xbox 360, Xbox One, PlayStation 3, and PlayStation 4. It was released on October 21, 2014 '''in the United States and is set to release on '''October 23, 2014 in the European Union. This is the second game in which a year instead of the game's installment number was used in the game's name; the first its predecessor, Just Dance 2014. Gameplay As with the previous games, the aim of the game is to follow the on-screen dancer's moves, either with the use of a handheld remote (Wii, Wii U, PS3 and PS4) or a camera (Xbox 360, Xbox One and PS4). There is a smart phone app called Just Dance Now, that tracks player moves by the phone as shown in E3 Ubisoft Conference Demo, and was released on 25 September 2014. Party Master Mode is returning to Wii U but it's unknown if it's returning to Xbox One And Xbox 360. Sweat Mode, Mash Ups, Non-Stop Shuffle (after it's absence in Just Dance 2014), and On Stage Mode as well as Extreme Versions, Alternate Dances and Sweat Mash Ups. With the new Community Remix feature, you can be the coach in Just Dance! Record yourself dancing to one of tracks with your console camera and share it in-game for other members of the community to vote on. The Just Dance development team will then create a playable remixed gameplay that other players can dance along to! Challenge people around the world using the Challenge Mode feature. The great thing about this is players don't have to be online at the same time to challenge each other. Just Dance Wall also enables you to share your stats and wildest dance performances, vote on other fans videos, make friends, collaborate, and more! World Dance Floor online multiplayer mode, dance with anyone anywhere in the world, join a virtual dance crew, compete on different themes and check fun stats and rankings! Even when not playing at the same time, with the new Challenger Mode feature you can dance and score against previous performances of other players — from friends and family to top ranked Just Dancers. With the Karaoke mode, you can sing along to the song by following lyrics displayed on screen. You can take it seriously and show off how talented you are, or just goof off with friends. The upgraded Autodance™ feature records players while they’re dancing to create short, funny, shareable videos. Autodance videos are now automatically generated while you’re dancing, so you can instantly share it once the song is finished! Covers Wii (NSTC)= |-| Wii (PAL)= Menu and Design Similar to Just Dance 2014, Just Dance 2015 has remade the menu to be modern and simple but unique for the players to scroll through. By selecting a song you can play Party Master Mode for it (If It's available for the system you play with) and a new playlist option to create a playlist for the player to play without losing it. The World Dancefloor is now present at the bottom of the screen, and the news material is present at the top. 10172628 726608664052146 1315272687867024576 n.jpg 10343657 726608667385479 1533567306587165299 n.jpg Track listing The game contains 43 tracks. Below is the order of how the songs are listed. *♀- Female dancer *♂- Male dancer *"*" - Indicates that it is a covered song *() parentheses - Indicate the cover singer *(N) - NTSC (North and South America) exclusive *(P) - PAL (Europe and Australia) exclusive *(U) - Uplay Unlockable *(2014) - Also on Just Dance 2014 *(K) - Also on Just Dance Kids *(K2) - Also on Just Dance Kids Unknown Dancers Avatars_kindlephoto-6686026.jpg Avatars_kindlephoto-5693901.jpg PSX_20141022_062518.jpg Alternate Routines Community Remix Community Remix has been confirmed to be for every song on the tracklist in the game. They will allow players to be in the game for other dancers to dance to. Dance Mash-Ups Dance Mash-Ups will be returning to the game. *"*" - Covered *(U) Uplay Exclusive (or 20 Mojo coins on the Wii) *(S) - Sweat Mashup *(M) - Month Exclusive * (D) - Duet Mashup * © - Dance Crew Mashup Party Master Mode Party Master Mode has been confirmed for this installment. Extreme Mode Sweat Mode On Stage Mode Only one On-Stage Mode has been confirmed on a Ubi-Blog but was removed by Ubisoft. Alternate Routines So far, 5 routines have been confirmed. Downloadable Content ♙''See also DLC Of Just Dance 2015'' * (JD2014) - This song was first seen in Just Dance 2014. * (JDNOW) - This song was first seen on Just Dance Now. Unknown These may/may not be on the game. Trivia *This will be the first Just Dance game since Just Dance 3 where it's released in the United States and Canada/NTSC region before Europe and Australia/PAL region. * This is also the first game since Just Dance 4 to have more than one all-female dance crew. * This is the first game where trios are in classic mode. * This is the game with the second lowest number of songs in the main track list in the main series, after Just Dance. Just Dance had 32 songs, Just Dance 2 had 47, Just Dance 3 had 49, Just Dance 4 had 43 , Just Dance 2014 had 47 and Just Dance 2015 has 42. * Since its absence in Just Dance 4 and 2014, the duet Mash-Up returns in this installment. Dance Crew mash ups are also introduced in this very game. * This is the first time in a Classic mode of a song that the lyrics are on the middle of the screen, rather than having it on the bottom right side of the screen. * If it is made official, then the Mash-Up background has returned to the geometric style just like in Just Dance 3. *This is the first time Just Dance has joined an anti-bullying organization to help stop bullying. * It's the first time they took a dancer which original choreography was not a solo. ** In this case, they took the central dancer of "Dark Horse" which they put her alone without her backups dancers. Gallery Song Selection Menu Pic 1.jpg|Song selection menu 1 Pic 2.jpg|Song selection menu 2 Pic 3.jpg|Song selection menu 3 Pic 5.jpg|Song selection menu 4 Just Dance 2015 Home Screen.jpg|Song selection menu 5 Coaches JD2015_art_COACH_BURN_black_e3_140609_4pm_1402149573.jpg|Burn Coach JD2015_art_COACH_HAPPY1_black_e3_140609_4pm_1402149577.jpg|Happy Coach 1 JD2015_art_COACH_HAPPY2_black_e3_140609_4pm_1402149578.jpg|Happy Coach 2 JD2015_art_COACH_HOLDING_OUT_black_e3_140609_4pm_1402149580.jpg|Holding Out For A Hero Coach JD2015_art_COACH_I_LOVE_IT_black_e3_140609_4pm_1402149582.jpg|I Love It Coach JD2015_art_COACH_LOVE_ME_AGAIN_black_e3_140609_4pm_1402149583.jpg|Love Me Again Coach JD2015_art_COACH_ONLYYOU_black_e3_140609_4pm_1402149585.jpg|Only You Coaches JD2015_art_COACH_SUMMER_black_e3_140609_4pm_1402149588.jpg|Summer Coach JD2015_art_COACH_TETRIS_black_e3_140609_4pm_1402149591.jpg|Tetris Coaches JD2015_art_COACH_THE_FOX_ALONE_black_e3_140609_4pm_1402149594.jpg|The Fox Coach JD2015_art_COACH_THE_FOX_CREW_black_e3_140609_4pm_1402149597.jpg|Fox Coaches JD2015_art_COACH_WALK_THIS_WAY_black_e3_140609_4pm_1402149601.jpg|Walk This Way Coaches JD2015_art_COACH_WALK_THIS_WAY2_black_e3_140609_4pm_1402149603.jpg|Walk This Way Coaches 2 007869.jpg|Best Song Ever Coaches|link=Best Song Ever 033151.jpg|4X4 Coaches|link=4X4 033155.jpg|Love is All Coaches|link=Love Is All 007868.jpg|Bailando Coaches 1|link=Bailando Bailando Coaches 2.jpg|Bailando Coaches 2|link=Bailando 007872.jpg|Ain't No Mountain High Enough Coaches|link=Ain't No Mountain High Enough 033160.jpg|You Spin Me Round (Like a Record) Coach|link=You Spin Me Round (Like a Record) 2014-08-28 20.45.39.jpg|Built for This Coach|link=Built for This 2014-08-28 18.20.00.png|Bang Bang Coaches|link=Bang _ Bang _ coaches Me_And_Me_Broken_Heart_Coaches.jpg|Me And My Broken Heart Coaches Diamonds-0.png|Diamonds Coach|link=Diamonds Maps.png|Maps Coach|link=Maps BirthdayCoach.png|Birthday Coach Addicted To You Dancer.png|Addicted To You Coach AeEfrozen.png|Let it Go Coaches Break Free Dancer.png|Break Free Coach Fatima.jpg|Fatima Coach Cattura5.JPG|Dark Horse Coaches Untitled-0.png|Xmas Tree Coaches Other Pictures 10595962 659684280766756 352205861 n.jpg|The PAL cover for Just Dance 2015, the Break Free Dancer is high-fiving with Happy. Just dance.png|Non-Stop Shuffle is returning to JD2015. Confirmed songs.png|As you see Break Free will be FREE DLC and a Maroon 5 song and Frozen Song.. 10643451 674945355907315 1257656215 n.jpg|Official cover (notice that 6 songs got leaked) 11325_355604787926268_6085075085517251752_n.jpg|A Dancer Found 10675679_10152729516104711_6715784034981775865_n.jpg|Full Tracklist Avatars.jpg|New avatars Patatine fritte.jpg|The avatars (6 are unknown) Videos External Links *Just Dance 2015's Official Website Category:Just Dance 2015 Category:Games Category:Ubisoft Category:Video games